


to force the moment

by hashire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Injury, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: Three times it doesn't happen, and one time it does.





	to force the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @ask-secretrivamika's Captain Mikasa/Cadet Levi AU (found [here](http://ask-secretrivamika.tumblr.com/tagged/rivamika-au)). This was inspired by the recent asks/answers session, which isn't tagged.

The first time it almost happens, they’re in the training room late at night. Their sparring sessions are a spectacle for most of the trainees, and they’ve taken to nighttime sessions to avoid the gawking newbies.

Mikasa has him pinned, straddling his thighs and holding his wrists. “Give up?” she asks, leaning too close, her tone probably too taunting. Levi tries to buck her. Her leg muscles clench and hold him in place. Her fingertips dig into his skin. His eyes flash, chest heaving, breath oddly sweet as it fans over her face. 

She realizes that their lips are too close when they almost brush as he tips his head back. She turns her head to the side, looking away. 

“We’re done here,” she tells him, releasing him and standing before he can speak. He doesn’t as she rolls her shoulders and walks away.

The second time it almost happens, they’re out beyond the walls. Levi acts recklessly when he sees a large titan heading for Mikasa, yelling out to her but not stopping his assault. This leaves him open to attack, and it’s exactly what happens. She yells as her knee twists and pops, falling backward to the ground, saving him from certain death.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he tells her, fingers hovering over her legs, twitching with indecision. 

“I’m not about to let one of my soldiers die like that if I can help it,” she snaps, groaning in pain as she tries to move. She sits up and nearly knocks heads with him. She bites the inside of her cheek to avoid making more noise. He hovers over her.

They look at each other for a long moment. His head tips to the side and she looks down at his lips. He licks them, a bad habit that often found its way into stressful situations.

They both jump when a shout comes from behind, and Mikasa makes another pained noise. Erwin orders her to be taken away and cared for. Levi watches her go. She stares off to the side, not meeting his gaze again.

The third time it almost happens, they’re drinking tea late at night. Mikasa has healed for the most part; it may be too soon for her to be going on a mission: they still have her on pain medication. They can’t afford to leave her behind.

“You need more rest,” he argues over the rip of his teacup. It’s cooling rapidly and he hasn’t taken a sip from it. 

“That’s not a decision for you to make,” she says. She’s not sure why she’s still awake and still here. It’s late. The drugs course through her system. They make her woozy without something in her stomach, though, and the tea will have to do. She takes a gulp, leaning back in her chair. “Or mine. The Commander is the only one who has a say in this. I can’t refuse orders.”

“You’re more likely to get killed,” he says. He finally sets down the cup. At that, she shrugs. The tea must not be enough: the room fades and she can only see Levi. “I’m taking you to your room.” 

“I can do it myself,” Mikasa says, though she doesn’t really believe it. She stands and immediately falters as she reaches for the crutch. Levi catches her. Her head lands on his shoulder as he supports her from under her arms.

“You can’t,” he murmurs, turning his head toward hers. He close enough that his breath stirs her hair. Maybe it even tickles his lips. She’s not sure as she lifts her head with some difficulty.

They’re close. So very, very close. He pulls away and drags her back to her room, depositing her on her bed with care, disappearing, and returning with the crutch. Then he leaves her.

When it finally happens, she’s still on top of him. Their foreheads press together as they cool. Levi runs his nose along hers. Mikasa bites her lip. This is too intimate. It’s too much.

She takes his chin into her hands and brings their lips together.

It feels like relief.


End file.
